


The Climb

by ivorybyrd



Series: Gundam Wing Prompts [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adult Language, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sassy Hilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Hilde is up at four in the morning and there's nothing more that she wants is some ice cream. Even if it means having to climb up three stories to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/gifts).



> This was another prompt given to me by AceLucky! The quote: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” I hope you enjoy it!

Duo lived on the third floor of his apartment complex, there was only one set of stairs for each building set. His door was at the end of the hall, opposite of where the stairwell landing had been.

Hilde was determined. In the past, even visits early in the evening she would disturb the old, cranky man with the small yappy dog. He cursed at her, calling her all sorts of names for disturbing him past his bed time. That no one, especially not some young woman should be out and about. 

Since she didn’t technically live there, she didn’t have grounds to complain. 

But damnit, she wanted ice cream, and she didnt want to go to the only all night diner by herself. It was depressing, and the last thing she needed was someone harassing her. 

Once, she asked Quatre, who when not working went to bed at 8pm, so he was a literal old man. She then ventured asking Trowa, Trowa was a people pleaser, and he was more apt to warding off anyone who wanted to chat her up. Only issue was that Duo got pretty jealous. Because you know, that one time that she openly gushed about how handsome he was. 

Wufei was a no go, she was sure his bitterness was because he didn't eat ice cream. Which to her was absurd. She’d never actually sat down with him, and her perception was based on the stories Duo told her. 

Heero... well he never wanted to be found so the number Duo had for him was only once answered. He promptly hung up and when she called again the number had been immediately disconnected. 

Duo was the only one that was more than happy to go eat in the middle of the night, especially ice cream, and she could always bribe him with bedtime activities if he was less inclined. 

The only problem was to pass through the hall in order to get to Duo’s door without waking the hellion dog, and its grouchy, possibly sexist owner and having the cops called. 

She was Hilde, she could do anything. Piloting a mobile suit was much harder than sneaking around right? 

She walked around the apartment building, hands in her pockets and looking up into Duo’s windows. His phone was on silent, so he couldn’t just answer it and come down. She ducked under the tree set up beside the apartment. She smiled in its direction and grabbed a low branch. She was glad she hadn't had the ice cream just yet, because she was planning on eating her weight in it, and she knew the tree wouldn't support that. 

She pulled herself up, and the boots she wore were probably the best idea she’d had all night. She was able to get through without slipping or losing either shoe. Unfortunately the tree only reached the second story. But if she was cunning enough and those lovely once a month workouts did anything for her, she could climb up right? 

She was mostly wrong, she had stepped out onto the railing of the second floor, her hand reaching up to grab the top of the balcony. Hilde had one chance to jump up and grab the bottom of Duo’s balcony. So with near expert balance, she crouched, hands to the sides and she pushed herself up and frantically grasped for the railing and balcony edge. 

Heart beating rapidly, she suddenly remembered failing out her pull-ups in the academy, but she held that balcony railing tightly. Otherwise she was sure she would die and Duo would probably just laugh at her dead body. 

It took some effort, and a lot of psyching herself up to slowly inch herself up the railing. Grasping and slowly trying to get herself up enough to swing her legs to the side to get some footing. 

When she was within range of the window she decided she needed help, badly. “Duo!” She whispered, hoping his sleeping through a phone, was not unlike sleeping through someone calling him through the sliding glass door. “Duo,” She tried again, this time in a normal speaking tone. 

Her arms were shaking as she tried to move her way up more, finally she got her foot up on the balcony. “DUO,” She said a bit louder.  
  
The sliding glass door unlocked and slid open. “What the ever loving hell?” Duo looked at her with bleary eyes. “Hilde?”

“Yeah, how about you come over here and help me out?” she hissed. 

“What are you even doing right now?” he asked and checked his watch. “It’s… it’s four in the morning?!” He made his way over and grabbed her one arm. She grappled on with the other as he pulled her up more until she got better footing and climbed over the railing. 

“Diner?” she asked. 

“What?” he gave her the ‘are-you-fucking-crazy?’ look and brought her inside. 

“Ice cream, I’m literally pregnant.”

“Are you?” Duo went pale. 

“No, not literally, but you understand, come on!” she gestured between her legs. “Birth control?”

“First off,” Duo put up his finger. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” 

She rose her hand, “Correction, balcony.” 

“Secondly, why?” 

“Your damn neighbor with the dog that yaps as soon as it smells me coming down the hallway!” She sat down on his couch and wiped her head from sweat. 

“Yeah, he moved.” Duo tried to keep from laughing. “He was getting early nights because he was moving to a retirement home finally.” 

“Are you fucking kidding?” she cursed and started crying. “I wish he lived there just so I could piss on his door. Oh my god.” 

Duo laughed, “Come on, I’ll let you ride on my back to your car, and I’ll drive.” He crouched down in front of her.

Hilde wiped her tears and shook her head. “Like hell you are,” she laughed but wrapped her arms around his shoulders anyways as he lifted her up piggyback style and took her through he door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
